


108: "Teach me how to play?"

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [108]
Category: Everybody Hates Chris
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, First story for this fandom on this website, Gay, M/M, lowkey relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	108: "Teach me how to play?"

**108: "Teach me how to play?"**

* * *

"What are you guys playing?" Greg asked softly as he exited the kitchen entering the living room where Drew and Chris were sitting playing the game.

"Playing Mario." Drew answered quickly before shoving Chris to the side trying to get the advantage.

"Ugh stop it Drew." Chris hissed as he shoved Drew taking back the lead in the game. 

"You stay cheating."

"You mad cause you losing." Chris replied.

Drew grunted as he tried again to cheat only to get crashed. Throwing the controller down Drew turned to glare at Chris who slowly turned his head, smirking at his little brother. Greg stepped back carefully thinking the brothers were about to fight again but Drew only muttered curses under his breath before getting off the couch.

"Man you cheated. I'm not playing with you anymore until you play fair."

"Whatever you mad I'm better than you."

"Man fuck you. I'm going to my room. Bye Greg."

"Bye." 

Chris sighed as he leaned back. Greg rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's smirk, "You could have let him win."

"Nope. It's the principle. Big brother beats little brother always."

Greg rolled his eyes "How about big brother versus boyfriend? Teach me how to play?"


End file.
